Episode:Get Outta Dodge
|image = |caption = Kelly manages to find "Waldo" from "The Little Rascals"; Well, sort of, in "Get Outta Dodge" in Season 8 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 8 |episode = 18 |overall = 175 |network = FOX |production = 8.18 |imdb = tt0642273/ |guests = Todd Susman Stefanie Ridel Richard Assad Michael Hagiwara Bert L. Cook David Graubard William Bookston Maray Ayres |airdate = February 20, 1994 |writers = Mark Driscoll |directors = Sam W. Orender |previous = "Valentine's Day Massacre" |next = "Field of Screams" }}Get Outta Dodge is the 18th episode of season 8 of Married... with Children, also the 175th overall series episode. Directed by Sam W. Orender and written by Mark Driscoll, it premiered on FOX-TV on February 20, 1994. Synopsis Peg forces Al to sell the Dodge and he places an ad. The Dodge Company offers a new Dodge Viper for his Dodge if he lets people film a video of the Dodge crossing the one million mile mark. Kelly tries to find Waldo, while Bud tries to make out with a girl. Storyline When Al decides to sell his old car, the people at the Dodge Corporation inform him that if he can get his Dodge's odometer up to all 9's, the car will take part in a commercial, breaking the 1,000,000 miles and Al will be awarded a brand Dodge Viper. But can Al and his Dodge survive 24 hours until the film crew can arrive? Meanwhile, Bud sends the dim-witted Kelly out to find "Waldo" from "The Little Rascals". Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy (credit only) *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy *Dan Tullis, Jr. as Officer Dan Guest starring *Todd Susman as Bill Ellis *Stefanie Ridel as Lisa Pruner *Richard Assad as Islamic Fanatic #1 *Michael Hagiwara as Japanese Businessman *Bert L. Cook as Criminal *David Graubard as Mobster #1 *William Bookston as Wino Guy *Maray Ayres as Wino Gal Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the saying "Get the Hell outta Dodge" as well as a line from the western TV series, Gunsmoke. *In the original airing of the episode, two Arabs with a ticking time bomb come to the door, telling Al to give them the keys to the Dodge and directions to the Sears tower as they have no time to haggle. The scene was removed from the US syndicated episodes of this episode after 2001, due to the September 11 attacks. The scene does appear fully intact on the DVD releases. *When Al tells the Dodge staff that Peg hated the Dodge, he says that "She shot the Dodge, but she didn't shoot the Deputy", a reference to the Bob Marley song "I Shot The Sheriff" *Kelly is constantly holding a "Where's Waldo" book throughout the episode and attempts to find Waldo in real life. *The song that plays while Bud flirts with Lisa Pruner is "Lonely Boy" by Paul Anka. *In the original airing, during the end credits, Al is shown continuing on his drive through Burnt Scrotum, New Mexico. On the DVD release, a still frame of the desert is shown while "Love and Marriage" plays. Goofs *When Bill Ellis presents the new Dodge Viper to Al and Peg, a microphone can be clearly seen above Al's head. *When the alarm clock in Al's garage goes off at "6:00 AM," he presses the button to stop its buzzing almost immediately after it starts. After he takes his finger off the button, the clock almost immediately, changes to 6:01. *Al's Dodge manages to travel a million miles and the odometer reads 000000.0, which will get Al a free Dodge. It rolls to the end of the driveway and Peg says the odometer now reads 000000.9 so they no longer get the free car. The Bundy's driveway is not nine-tenths of a mile long. Quotes Al: Now a little music to help pass the time. Radio: And that's when my hound dog started looking good to me. Al: Ah, who was the genius who let West Virginia become a state? ---- Peggy: (answers phone) Hello, Al? Is that you? Al: (driving through the desert in the Dodge) Hello, Peg. I'm here in Burnt Scrotum, New Mexico. And guess what: I'm over a thousand miles, babe. I'm gonna drive till I hit another million. Peggy: Then you'll be home, Al? Al: Then I'll be home, and the Viper will be mine. Do you hear me? Mine, I tell you. Mine. Mine. Category:Episodes Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 8